secretos de un amor
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Ko Hyuga es un muchacho que a sido asignado a cuidar dela pequeña Hinata hyuga, y cuando eso ocurre el se da cuanta de que lo que siente hacia ella es amor, y su sorpresa fue que ella sentiente lo mismo,ahora ambos tienen un noviasgo en secreto, pero Itachi Uchiha jefe de ko metera las narices donde no debe, un trio amoroso muy extraño KoHinaIta. lemon en un futuro
1. Chapter 1

Secretos de un amor ..Sentimientos

Hay muchos que dicen que el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que supera todo. Pero que pasa si el amor que sientes es prohibido o mal visto por las leyes que rigen tu vida.

Pero aun así nada prohíbe soñar con que llegue el día en que sus sentimientos salgan a flote.

Soñar con tenerla entre sus brazos acurrucarla y poder sentir su calidez que solo ella proporciona con una caricia o un abrazo

Poder ser el dueño de esos hermosos sonrojos, ser el dueño de sus pensamientos de esa bella sonrisa acompañada de suaves risas, poder ser quien sea quien la acompañe por toda su vida.

Pero sobre todo ser el dueño de su delicado cuerpo .ser quien la haga suspirar y jadear de placer .ser el primero y único en amarla.

Si ser el dueño de la niña que robo su corazón

Desde el primer día en el que la conoció.

Pero se que solo soy su guardia cuyo deber es protegerla día y noche

Pero pareciera que el destino destinara sorpresas para el. Jamás pensaría que Hisahi sama lo nombrara el guardián su primogénita hinata sama. Aun no comprendía el por que de esta decisión después de todo neji debería ser el guardián de ella no el, según lo comentado. Neji se convertiría en el guardián de hanabi sama.

No es que me quejara pero aun tenia muchas dudas el por que de esta decisión tan repentina. Pero aun con todas esas dudas el estaba muy feliz después de todo siendo el guardián de hinata sama podría pasar mas tiempo junto a ella.

Después de todo el sabia los gustos y disgustos que ella tenia, también sabia como despertar su lado travieso y su lado curioso, pero sobre todo sabia las palabras mágicas para desatar su lado oscuro

Un sutil escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo que paso la primera vez que por error hizo la enfadar. Por un momento pensó que iba a morir.

Los recuerdos de se día permanecería en su mente por el resto de su vida

También aprendió que cuando hinata sama se despierta de mal humor es mejor alejarse 100 metros de distancia, por que sino acabaras postrado en una camilla de hospital con un par de huesos rotos .si hinata sama es una cajita llena de sorpresas inimaginables

Pero aun así el sabia que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla aun a costa de su propia vida.

Ahora lo único que me queda es intentar conciliar el sueño y esperar paciente a que amanezca para poder traerla de vuelta a casa y así poder tenerla cerca de mí y al fin percibir ese calorcito que ella despide y poder aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos que parece tener un efecto adictivo que me hace enloquecer .

Pero eso no me basta yo deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser tenerla bajo mis brazos, sentir sus suaves manos aferrarse a mi espalda cuando ella sea mía y escucharla decir mi nombre entre gemidos. Y con estos pensamientos empiezo a quedarme dormido esperando que las horas pasen rápido para volver a esa personita que ha cautivado enteramente mi corazón y que es la razón de mi existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Secretos de un amor ..alegria

Al día siguiente me levanto dispuesto a traer a hinata sama del hospital después de

todo hoy la dan de alta,

Han pasado dos semanas sin verla después de la semifinal del examen chunnin.

Aun siento la angustia que se apodero de mi cuando me entere que ella se había enfrentado con su primo. Y el maldito casi la mata pero ya vera lo cuando lo encuentre le haré sufrir lenta y dolorosamente su osadía de tocar a su hinata.

Camino hacia el hospital las calles de konoha están abarrotadas de gente después de todo el festival de música internacional se llevaría a cabo en la aldea escondida de las hojas por primera vez en la historia. Al fin y al cabo todos los cantantes del mundo se presentarían y entre ellos el cantante favorito de hinata sama,

Pronto mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar un suave saludo

Itadakimasu – Ko san

Enfoco mi vista solo para verla parada casi enfrente mió

La alegría de volver a verla se hizo presente y sin poder controlarme por mas tiempo la abrazo podía sentir la calidez que ella emanaba y además también podía sentir que ella se tensaba gracias a mi inesperada acción.

Al parecer ella aun sigue siendo la misma aun cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-Hinata sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo de el tan cerca al de ella, no podía creer que ko la estuviera abrazando .trato de separarse suavemente pero sintió que aquel brazo ejercía mas presión al parecer el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente eso la hizo sentir en cierta manera protegida,

Ko callo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se aparto de ella de manera rápida.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO HINATA SAMA PERDONE MI ATREVIMIENTO POR FAVOR – después de disculparse realizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a su superiora

-es..esta bien no ..o te pre..ocupes-respondía mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo ya que su timidez no le permitía mirarlo a los ojos

Es hora de llevarla a casa hinata sama

De..eacuerdo

.-Hinata sama suba a mi espalda usted debe descansar lo suficiente para que pueda estar mas cómoda por favor y no acepto un NO como respuesta.

-Ante esas palabras no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar ella sabia perfectamente que ko no dejaría de insistir después de todo el seria su nuevo guardián y al parecer el se lo estaba tomando bastante enserio

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando su guardián la jalo del brazo y la cogió hacia arriba para que el la pudiera llevar en su espalda sin quedarle más remedio se aferro al cuello de él de forma segura pero sin apretar demasiado

-ko sintiendo sensación de calor en su espalda empezó a caminar al complejo hyuga.

Sin saber que muy pronto el destino tenía preparado arrebatarle su razón de ser por un simple capricho


	3. Chapter 3

Secretos de un amor arriesgado

El anochecer se aproxima faltan pocos minutos para que el manto nocturno salga a flote y que la luna ocupe su lugar se supone que debía llevar a hinata sama a su casa apenas la recogiera del hospital pero ella insistió en ir a visitar a su maestra kurenai y no me quedo mas remedio ya qué me amenazo que si no lo hacía era mejor que hoy durmiera con un ojo abierto ya que esta podía ser mi última noche. SI al parecer hoy se despertó de mal humor que bueno que medí cuenta a tiempo

-A pasos suaves me dirijo a ala mansión hyuga puedo darme cuenta de de que hinata está dormida ya que la suave respiración de ella roza mi cuello se siente muy bien tenerla tan cerca me sorprende que ella no halla protestado cuando le pedí que subiera a mi espalda después de que saliera del departamento de su sensei con una sonrisa al parecer esas dos están tramando algo espero que no sea nada contra mi.

Tan sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos que casi no nota que ya habían llegado al complejo hyuga.

Aparentemente la paz gobierna el lugar al parecer no hay nadie, escaneo la zona y divisó a un par de guardias en el área del bouke y la área del souke esta completamente desierta suerte para mi

-Acercándose de manera discreta al cuarto de hinata abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, le fascino ver como los colores de la oscuridad y el brillo de la luna parecía bailar sobre el lecho de su protegida

-Con sumo cuidado depósito ala pequeña en la cama se veía tan hermosa en ese instante que sin pensar se fue acercando a ella hasta que una precaria distancia separaba sus labios de los suyos y aun así arriesgándose y cegado por el repentino deseo de probar la dulzura de esos labios la beso y embriagado por el mar de mociones que lo envolvía no tuvo más remedio que parar porque no seria capaz de controlarse.

-en ese momento me doy cuenta que cuando duermes ni un terremoto te despierta doy gracias al cielo por ello

Poco a poco mis labios se separan de los tuyos te observo una vez mas i con cuidado abro tu armario y retiro un manto blanco para que no sientas frió.

-Ahora sé que verdadera calidez que tu emanas es la de tu forma de ser tu inocencia latente tu sencillez acompañada de la timidez que tanto te caracteriza tus miradas llenas de determinación y fortaleza que aparecen en los momentos mas difíciles de la vida si todas esas cualidades te hacen diferente al cualquiera que allá pertenecido al clan hyuga eso te hace única en todos los sentidos

-A pasos lentos me retiro de tu habitación esperando poder dormir después de lo que acabo de hacer al fin y al cabo si muero ahora no importa ya que he probado tus labios que por noches enteras me han quitado el sueño y en lo mas profundo de mi ser espero volver a probarlos y si tú me lo permitieras ser tu primer hombre y así poder demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti y esperar que algún día escuchar de tus labios que me amas

-mientras tanto esperare paciente a tu lado esperando ansiosamente que ese día llegue y que no sea solo una burda ilusión, pero si tu no me amas no importa siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote y amándote en silencio como lo he hecho hasta ahora mi dulce hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoolaaa ..chicos espero que les guste esta historia es la primera vez que publico algo téngame paciencia por favor soy una novata .necesito su apoyo por favor ,a i como saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino haya saben quien ,esta historia es producto de mi loca imaginación, ahí antes que se me olvide quiero dar las gracias a dos personas que me dejaros reviews:

Guest=gracias fuiste el primero en dejarme un reviews muchas gracias me levantaste el ánimo gracias

EyesGray_Sama=gracias por tu mensaje espero que te siga gustando ten seguro que pondré mi mejor esfuerzo en esta historia gracias

secretos de un amor ..inesperado

Desperté sintiendo que las sabanas me brindaban calor y suavidad, observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación pero ¿como llegue aquí? lo único que recuerdo es que me sentía muy cansada y al parecer ko se dio cuenta ya que me pidió que subiera a su espalda yo gustosa accedí ya que el sueño empezaba a vencerme y finalmente me venció.

Ahora recuerdo que tengo que ir donde el hokage ya que este cito a todos los equipos para tratar un tema que el catalogo como delicado

A pasos lentos me dirijo al baño

El agua caía suavemente sobre su pequeño cuerpo relajándola al instante en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo le pasaba el otro día entrenando había lanzado sin querer a kiba por los aires sin siquiera tocarlo

Un extraño instinto le decía que esos cambios serian mas frecuentes y que tendría que ser muy cuidadosa sino acabaría lastimando seriamente a sus amigos.

Resignada cerró la llave y se coloco una bata blanca mientras que con una toalla secaba sus cabellos.

Después de que terminara de arreglarse ya se dirigía ala oficina del hokage esperando ansiosa conocer a la persona encargada de su equipo.

A pocos metros de ella identifico a sus compañeros lo cual la puso feliz

Y al parecer estos también notaron su presencia ya corrieron para estar a su lado y empezaron a saludarla como solo ellos lo hacían y con eso emprendieron nuevamente su camino.

Minutos mas tardes todos los equipos se hallaban reunidos en la torre del hokage escuchando atentamente lo que este les decía, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad se podían sentir claramente pero fue en aumento cuando este empezó a nombrarlos y estos empezaban a entrar mirándolos fijamente.

Uno por uno empezó a nombrar a los tutores que estarían a cargo de cada equipo, caras de disgusto sorpresas y miedo se mostraban después de cada presentación.

Hasta que llego el turno del equipo en el que se encontraba hinata, esta vez el tono que empleo el hokage fue mucho mas serio y se notaba un ligero timbre de temor mientras les mostraba a su nuevo mentor, ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

A pasos lentos este se dirigió hacia sus alumnos pero su mirada se clavo en una pequeña que bajo su mirada al suelo mientras chocaba sus deditos unos con otros hasta que levanto su rostro y realizo un suave saludo acompañado de una delicada reverencia.

Segundos después sus compañeros de equipo imitaron el acto que esta realizo.

Pero este ni se inmuto ya que seguía mirándola fijamente y solo un nombre pasó por su mente sayo hyuga, pero la voz del hokage lo saco de sus cavilaciones cuando este les ordenaba retirarse.

Tiempo después los equipos se hallaban con su respectivo líder en las zonas de entrenamiento entrenando o bien intentado matarse con la mirada.

Pero eso era lo de menos ya que cerca de una hermosa cascada se hallaba hinata con sus amigos platicando con su semsei, aunque pareciera extraño estos se encontraban muy cómodos con su nuevo maestro.

Sobre todo hinata se sentía muy a gusto con este, tenían tanto en común desde el gusto por los dulces, el amor por la música y el gusto por la ropa urbana.

Aquel detalle no paso desapercibido por sus amigos ya que estos mentales empezaron no solo comparaban sus gustos también su aspecto uno por uno eran igual .

El color de sus cabellos era el mismo un suave negro azulado con destellos, la piel de ambos eran de color albino a simple vista los catalogarían como padre e hija, pero lo único que hacia la diferencia era el color de sus ojos los de Hiro eran rojizos igual al de un rubí y los de hinata eran blancos perlados, imposible que existiera alguna conexión entre ambos, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas,

Tan sumidos que estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que su semsei y hinata los miraban fijamente, solo cuando reaccionaron se disculparon avergonzados por su distracción pero al instante se relajaron ya que este solo los miro para Luego decirles ..Tranquilos a mi también me pasa vallan a casa a descansar .los quiero bien temprano mañana.

Ellos solo realizaron un pequeño movimiento en señal de afirmación para despedirse, y marcharse, seguros de que esos dos seguirían su plática.

Pero un extraño presentimiento les decía que sucederían grandes cambios para hinata y todo estaría relacionado con la llegada de hiro.

Continuara….

Pedido de auxilio …

Chicas creo que bloque e accidentalmente la entrada de reviews a mi cuenta que hago y también me pueden indicar como contestar un reviews por favor, y también como poner una imagen o avatar en mi cuenta y también como poner un mensaje en mi cuenta SOCOROOOOO Mi teléfono de celular es el 60814653 AYUDENMEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Secretos de un amor ..Lagrimas de un ángel

El la aldea escondida de las hojas existía un espectáculo digno de verse el anochecer era uno de ellos la luna brillaba como un faro inmenso dispuesto a iluminar el camino a sus habitantes y las estrellas tampoco se quedaban atrás pues estas brillaban como diamantes alrededor de esta emitiendo una sensación de paz que llegaba a todos los lugares.

Excepto en la habitación de una pequeña que estaba siendo interrogada desde hace tiempo.

Esta quería contestar pero su interrogador hablaba tan rápido que no la daba oportunidad.

Resignada seguía escuchando las preguntas

¿Hinata sama porque salió sin avisarme?

¿Por qué llego tan tarde?

¿Quién era ese sujeto quien la acompañó?

Hasta que una suave voz interrumpió.

lo siento Ko me olvide avisarte y llegue tarde por que estuve conversando con Hiro semsei el es mi nuevo maestro y decidió acompañarme hasta aquí perdóname no volverá a ocurrir.

El rostro de Ko se suavizo de manera instantánea ya que el tono de voz que ella usaba era capaz de desarmarlo.

Lo siguiente fue dicho con la esperanza de que ella entendiese su comportamiento.

Hinata sama no se disculpe yo soy quien debo pedirle perdón.

Es solo que me preocupe cuando no la encontré esta mañana y ahora que usted regreso con ese señor no supe reaccionar perdóneme se lo pido.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a hinata ella jamás pensaría que ko se preocupara realmente por ella.

Pero recordó que el solo se preocupaba por ella por pura obligación después de todo el era su guardián lo siguiente lo dijo con un tono de voz que denotaban mucha la tristeza.

Solo te preocupas por que eres mi guardián por obligación.

El no creía lo que estaba escuchando enserio ella creía eso antes de que ella continuase se apresuro a interrumpirla.

Hinata sama no diga eso por favor, yo siempre e querido ser su guardián para protegerla, porque después de todo uno cuida, a sus seres queridos sin necesidad de que alguien lo ordene.

es algo que nace del corazón, es algo natural ,es algo que no puedo evitar, quiero protegerla quiero estar a su lado quiero que usted confié en mi ,pero sobre todo

quiero que usted me de la oportunidad para demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad y que usted no tenga mas dudas sobre mi .

Al terminar las mejillas de ko se colorearon de un color rojizo, ya que se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y rogaba interiormente que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella.

Hinata quedo turbada unos momentos después de escuchar lo que su guardián acababa de decir, solo cuando reacciono bajo su mirada segura de que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas,

Ko reuniendo todo el valor posible se acerco a ella de manera que estaban frente a frente y fue entonces que cuando hinata levanto su rostro y ese momento sus miradas se encontraron mientras que en ambas reflejaban diversos sentimientos ,los de ella destellaban sorpresa mezclada con alegría y los de el mostraban sinceridad y cariño.

Ese momento hinata sintió como los brazos de ko empezaban a rodearla con una delicadeza nunca antes sentida y ella dejándose llevar por esa calidez rodeo sus brazos alrededor de el, permanecieron así unos minutos disfrutando ese momento único.

Después de mantenerse así largo rato ko empezó alejar con suavidad las manos de hinata mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella al momento que la hacia retroceder hasta chocar contra un escritorio de un solo movimiento el la coloco encima de este y sin pensarlo empezó acercarse a ella hasta que una precaria distancia alejaba sus labios de los de ella y el deseo de probarlos nuevamente era una tentación irresistible, pero en el ultimo instante el empezó a acariciar con mucha delicadeza y ternura su mejilla mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella ,solo cuando los encontró logro articular lo que su corazón le dictaba ese momento.

si el destino me permite desearía compartir mi vida con la suya ,estar a su lado eternamente y poder ser su refugio en la tormenta ser quien le robe una sonrisa dia a dia, ser la persona que usted mas prefiere pero sobre todas las cosas brindarle mi vida ya que para mi usted es mi dueña usted decide si vivo o muero ,hinata sama yo ya e escogido mi destino y es este permanecer a su lado si usted lo así lo desea.

Cuando el término de hablar se dio cuenta que finas gotas descendían por los ojos de hinata y se perdían lentamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas,

Aquello no lo esperaba pero no le quedo mas remedio que abrazarla nuevamente mientras ella solo dejaba fluir su llanto mentalmente se preguntaba si lloraba de alegría o tristeza deseaba saberlo, pasado el tiempo el se dio cuenta que el llanto cesaba hasta que el silencio fue absoluto

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba dormida.

Con mucho cuidado la deposito delicadamente en su cama y la arropo con un manto blanco con pequeños bordados en forma rosas aquel acto le recordó aquella noche cuando beso sus labios por primera vez y asiendo aun lado el razonamiento se arriesgo a besarla nuevamente solo que esta vez intentaba desesperadamente transmitirle todo su amor.

Un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo de ella lo alerto y de manera imperceptible se alejo de ella.

Dio gracias al cielo que ella no despertó ya que el temor y la ansiedad se apoderaban de el.

No le quedo más remedio que salir de ahí, pero mientras el se alejaba por los pasillos una sonrisa altanera se asomo por sus labios ,una vez mas había degustado el sabor prohibidos de esos labios y esperaba volver a probarlos muchas veces mas, aunque eso significara solo besarla cuando ella estuviera dormida aquello le daba la sensación de ser un ladrón que roba un valioso tesoro todas las noches del cual el solo seria capaz de disfrutar.

Continuara…..

Reviews por favor…


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAA a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, pero antes quiero dejar en claro algunos detalles que olvide mencionar en mi historia el cuarto hokage minato esta con vida menos kushina y que nadie sabe que el kyubi habita en naruto, después explicare el por que, mientras tanto disfruten lo que mis inquietas manos escriben jajá jajá bueno disfruten este capitulo y gracias a los que me quieran dejar reviews y los que no también BUENAAAA SUERTEEE…

Secretos de un amor ..Heridas parte(1)

El amanecer poco a poco empezaba a notarse desde los dorados y calidos rayos del sol hasta el cantar de las aves era un espectáculo que debía ser observado por todos aquellos que habitasen la tierra.

Para ko hyuga el amanecer era más que un espectáculo, para el era el comienzo de un nuevo día, de un nuevo ciclo de sucesos que en algún momento le brindaría una pequeña oportunidad para confesar su amor.

Pero esas oportunidades se presentaban de una u otra manera, pero siempre sus temores se interponían, muchos de ellos tenían fundamentos si ella lo rechazaba o si alguien del clan se diese cuenta y lo alejaran de ella.

Aquellos miedos abrían día a día profundas heridas en su corazón las cuales solo se curaban si estaba acompañándola aun que fuesen cortos periodos de tiempo o simplemente cuando se olvidaba de aquellos temores y se atrevía a besarla.

Pero existía la posibilidad de que en algún momento se abriera una herida de tal profundidad que lo condenarían ala soledad y lo llevase a cometer un acto que es considerado pecado.

El quitarse la vida seria el acto que lo condenaría al infierno, pero lo libraría del dolor si es que algún día la perdiera.

Mientras esos pensamientos rondaban su mente el no pudo evitar relajarse al sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, mientras esta iba marcando un camino invisible desde su rostro hasta el resto de su cuerpo el cual esta bien formado debido a los innumerables entrenamientos como shinobi.

Lo que daría por que algún día sintiera en carne propia el delicado cuerpo de su protegida.

Últimamente cada vez que dormía se presentaba el mismo sueño: _se veía así mismo apresando a hinata con su cuerpo, mientras ella susurraba su nombre e intentaba rodear con sus delicadas manos su espalda mientras el se aferraba a los hombros de ella para profundizar sus movimientos_.

Al despertar ese sueño siempre tenia el mismo efecto deseaba entrar a la habitación de ella y poseerla con su consentimiento o sin el, pero la esperanza de que algún día ella le pidiese que la tomara hacia que usara todo su autocontrol para no cometer una atrocidad

Después de unos minutos, salio de la ducha solo con una bata blanca y a pasos lentos se dirigió a su armario para coger su traje jounnin a los pocos minutos el ya estaba listo, por unos minutos se observo así mismo en el espejo mirando su uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y encima un chaleco sin magas color negro con el símbolo de la aldea bordado en color plateado ubicado el parte superior de la camisa justo en medio del corazón , y tanto la camisa como el chaleco combinaban con el pantalón negro y sus tenis de color blanco mezclado con negro y como siempre su banda de la aldea puesta en su frente ocultando la marca del sello enjaulado.

Al poco tiempo el se hallaba caminando por las calles de la aldea rumbo ala torre del cuarto hokage esperando indicaciones sobre su nueva misión.

Alo largo del trayecto se dedico a ignorar las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban las mujeres y no faltaba otra que se tropezaba apropósito con el y le dedicaba una disculpa falsa, aquello solo afirmaba la diferencia entre esas mujeres y su protegida.

_Para él hinata era su único amor, solo ella era capaz de hacerlo olvidar todo.

_-Para él Lo único que el necesitaba era mirar esos ojos llenos de bondad y cariño lo cual le hacia creer que era la mirada de un angel que era capaz de hacer florecer nuevos sentimientos los cuales se iban fortaleciendo e instalando profundamente en su corazón._


	7. Chapter 7

HOOOLAAA. a todos un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste lamento la demora es que química me esta matando.

Antes quisiera aclarar algunos asuntos sobre los mensajes a mí celular por favor no escriban cosas ofensivas por favor, quiero dejar en claro que cada quien tiene sus preferencias la mía es esta pareja, se que muchos adoran el naruhina, nejihina, sasuhina, shikahina, garahina etc. yo respeto sus preferencias y espero que respeten las mías ATTE: NAKUMI_UCHIHA a i gracias a Uchihacecy por su apoyo y ami adorada Eyes Gray Sama y mi consentido Guest.

Secretos de un amor Heridas (2)

Para hinata hyuga el amanecer no era tan distinto al pensamiento de ko, solo que para ella el amanecer significaba sentir la profunda soledad que había dejado la persona más importante en su vida.

Día tras día se preguntaba si encontraría la fuerza para salir adelante.

En su corazón habitaba una herida tan profunda que ni con el pasar de los meses daba indicios de querer desaparecer.

Solo sanaba superficialmente cuando en lo mas profundo de sus sueños lo veia a el tocando la guitarra o cantando como tantas veces lo habían hechos.

Esos recuerdos jamás se borrarían ni serian borrados ya que más que estar grabados en mente lo estaban grabados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-"siempre te recordare" –murmuro sutilmente, mientras sostenía suavemente el relicario que el le había obsequiado.

Inconcientemente sus ojos se posaron en el marco que se encontraba encima de su mesa de noche.

En el se preciaba la fotografía de un muchacho de su misma edad de piel morena ojos azul oscuro y cabello castaño abrazando por detrás a hinata mientras ambos tenían sus manos enlazadas encima del vientre de ella, ambos tenían una linda sonrisa acompañado de un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Esa había sido su última fotografía que se habían tomado juntos, antes de que el cáncer se lo llevara a un viaje sin retorno.

-Ella recordaba perfectamente la lucha de samir para no rendirse ante esa enfermad, pero el destino es muy cruel el había sufrido tanto, había perdido la vista, pero aun así el nunca se daba por vencido y siempre decía"al mal tiempo buena cara "

Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios al recordar la fortaleza de el.

Flash back:

-Después de su muerte, hinata había pedido permiso al cuarto hokage para poder formar parte del grupo medico de la aldea, para su suerte este acepto.

El primer mes ella aprendió técnicas básicas de curación, luego para su sorpresa ino yamanaka también había decidido estudiar jutsus medicos y ambas siendo polos opuestos en personalidades pero iguales en su determinación formaron una fuerte amistad.

Ambas se apoyaban mutuamente seguras de que ambas alcanzarían sus metas, las semanas pasaban y ellas empezaban a superar las expectativas de sus mentores.

-tiempo después les anunciaron que participarían en los exámenes chunnin eso les provoco cierto temor ,pero estaban seguras de que sus nuevos conocimientos les darían gran ventaja.

Para desgracia de hinata horas antes del combate de con su primo su cabeza empezó a doler con mucha fuerza.

Tanto era el dolor que acabo arrodillada en el piso sujetándose violentamente su cabeza mientras que por sus ojos empezaban a brotar finas gotas de sangre y Luego la oscuridad empezó a rodearla solo cuando recobro la conciencia ella se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en la espalda de kiba y que ya estaban en la torre pasado unos minuto los participantes empezaban a llegar, luego las batallas empezaban, hasta que llego su turno a pasos lentos de dirigió al campo de batalla a pesar de las protestas de kiba.

-Llegado el momento ella estaba luchando con su primo pero poco pudo hacer estaba muy cansada, la oscuridad nuevamente la rodeo al sentir un fuerte impacto justo en su corazón.

Semanas después despertó en el hospital rogando a los cielos para que le dieran de alta lo más pronto posible, y al parecer si escucharon sus ruegos ya que los doctores le mencionaron que ya podía volver a su casa.

Fin flash back

Ahora se encontraba meditando sobre todos los sucesos que de manera directa o indirecta influyen en ella.

De manera rápida empezó a cambiarse de ropa para asistir a su entrenamiento con sus compañeros y su maestro

Y saliendo por la ventana de su habitación empezó su trayecto con una seguridad nunca antes sentida.

CONTINUARAAAA…

UNA PREGUNTA PARA MI HERMANA EYES_GREY SAMA intente contestar uno de tus reviews dime si recibiste mi respuesta por favor…

A I DIME COMO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL SUMARY DE I HISTORA HERMANA NECESITO TU AYUDA PORFAVOR…NO TE OLVIDES DE TU HERMANITA (CHIBI)SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…


	8. un sentimiento peligroso

Hola a todos perdón y mil perdón la inspiración me esta fallando con respecto a esta historia, espero que la disfruten chauuuuuuuuu….

NOTA MALVADA…ytachi esta con vida wuajajajajajajajjaaaa….

…

Las horas pasaban lentamente tanto que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido con algún propósito desconocido.

Ko hyuga se hallaba sentado en su cubículo admirando su bien mas preciado, el cual se trataba de una fotografía donde se apreciaba la imagen de el abrazando hinata por la espalda mientras ella sonreía de manera risueña.

Aquella fotografía era reciente apenas hace dos días que se la habían sacado.

Flas back

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en el que el casi había vuelto a besarla mientras ella dormía. Ahora ambos estaban caminando por la feria de Otoño buscando algo que les llamase la atención, a lo largo del trayecto hinata sostenía delicadamente un pequeña fotografía que se habían sacado hace unos minutos, ella lucia muy feliz pues sus ojos brillaban como zafiros, además de que sus sonrisa era mas hermosa que nunca, a menos era lo que ko pensaba al mirarla disimuladamente, con algo de nervios se atrevió a preguntarle el por que de su felicidad._

_Ella solo lo miro de manera traviesa, para luego abrazarlo sorpresivamente mientras le susurraba la causa de su felicidad._

_Aquella respuesta hizo que un sonrojo furioso se instalara en sus mejillas tanto que casi podía jurar que hasta los tomates le tendrían envidia._

_Con algo de torpeza ko agradecio sus palabras._

_Al cabo de un rato ambos seguían caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a unas de las zonas más hermosas de la aldea, el jardín de cerezos mejor conocido._

_Hinata empezó a correr y dar vueltas mientras suaves risas escapaban de sus labios, mientras varios pétalos rosados caían como lluvia sobre todo el lugar. Ese momento ko se dio cuenta que ella seguía siendo la misma niña llena de bondad, amor sencillez y calidez capaz de sonreír por la cosa mas sencilla._

_Internamente ko no dejaba de dar gracias a los cielos por haberla puesto en su camino, pues gracias a ella el conoció el amor el poder de la amistad y el valor de la vida._

_Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo empezó a acercarse asía ella pues esta se había sentado debajo de un árbol mientras miraba los pétalos caer, con mucho cuidado se acerco hacia ella e imito su acto, hasta que su suave voz lo devolvió ala realidad._

_Sin poder controlar la enorme necesidad de besarla de un solo movimiento el se sentó encima de ella sus piernas estaban aun costados de las suyas sorprendiéndola en el acto, una de sus manos de poso en su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus mechones azulados, Pero algo sucedió ese momento._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente como si trataran de averiguar que era lo que pasaba, hinata solo cerro sus ojos al ver que su guardián se acercaba a un más a su rostro, de pronto sintió una suave presión en sus labios, tardo en darse cuenta que aquello era un beso, un beso tierno lleno de amor._

_Hinata sentía claramente como los labios de ko se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, con mucho cuidado ella poso sus manos encima de los hombros de el sin saber si era para detenerlo o para sentirlo más cerca, pero esta acción fue usada en su contra pues el la había sujetado por su cintura para atraerla mas hacia el, aquella acción la hizo temblar, asiendo que un pequeño gemido de escapara de sus labios, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su guardián pues este lo utilizo para profundizar el beso sin dejar de lado la dulzura._

_Al cabo de unos momentos ambos se separaron muy lentamente debido ala falta de aire, mientras se veían fijamente con un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas._

_-El primero en hablar fue ko ya era hora de dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun si estos no eran correspondidos._

_Hinata sama yo la amo, aun cuando sabia que esto que siento esta mal, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, aun cuando despertaba en las mañanas y miraba el amanecer siempre buscaba una respuesta a todo esto, pero nunca la halle, no sabe cuantas veces pensé en quitarme la vida, la sola idea de perderla o que la separen de mi si alguien se entera, me destrozan día a día, déme una respuesta se lo suplico, si usted lo desea yo enterrare en lo mas profundo de mi corazón lo que siento, se que usted nunca me aceptara somos tan distintos usted es mi protegida, usted pertenece al rama principal del clan mientras yo solo soy un simple guardián dispuesto a dar mi vida por usted, mi futuro esa en sus manos hinata sama._

_Al finalizar aquellas palabras hinata quedo muy sorprendida, ella por muchos años se sintió sucia por haberse enamorado de el, pero ahora se enteraba de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, cuantas noches ella había llorado, cuantas veces intento tomar pastillas medicas para no despertar nunca mas, que injusta era la vida, a pesar de que ambos sentían lo mismo su amor jamás seria aceptado por nadie, ella era una niña que apenas estaba por cumplir doce años y el ya era un hombre nadie los apoyaría eso era seguro, pero las palabras de su maestro la hicieron reaccionar….. Hinata si de verdad amas a ese muchacho tienes que hablar con el, no puedes vivir en una ilusión por toda tu vida, aun eres muy pequeña si él no te corresponde otro amor vendrá y si es caso contrario y el te acepta me lo dirás y yo los apoyare siempre._

_Hinata solo cerró sus ojos en un intento de controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro._

_Pronto sintió que ko se levantaba velozmente para luego obligarla a levantarse, ese instante ella solo abrió los ojos para luego encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de el._

_Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo solo articulo pocas palabras._

_ko yo te- te a-amo aun si pongo mi vida en peligro por estar a tu lado lo hare te amo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti-con esto ultimo hinata lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Luego de permanecer así un largo rato ambos emprendieron camino hacia la feria en un intento desesperado por estar juntos._

Fin flas black

Ese día para el fue el mejor día de su vida, no solo ella aceptaba sus sentimientos si no que también ella lo amaba y ambos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Hinata sama aristeru -susurro sutilmente mientras guardaba la fotografía en uno de sus papeles.

Al cabo de un largo lapso de tiempo el se hallaba en la oficina del comandante de seguridad de konoha ytachi uchiha, entregándole unos documentos de suma importancia.

Justo cuando el estaba a punto de salir de la oficina la puerta se abrió violentamente mientras el hermano menor de ytachi ingresaba seguido por un montón de chicas que gritaban escandalosamente.

…!Sasuke kum te amo!…

Unas de esas chicas choco contra ko al momento que le hacia caer los documentos que el llevaba en mano, los papeles cayeron esparcidos por el suelo, un suspiro de derrota se escapo de sus labios al momento que se arrodillaba y los recogía rápidamente para luego marcharse a jardín de los cerezos.

-El anochecer ya había llegado ytachi uchiha se hallaba admirando una fotografía que acaba de encontrar debajo de uno de sus muebles. Su oscura mirada estaba posada en la imagen de la pequeña ala cual su compañero abrazaba con mucho cuidado. Ningún detalle escapaba de su mirada esa niña era muy hermosa sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus pequeños labios formaban un sonrisa angelical y lo mas bello era el hermoso sonrojo que adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.

_¿Serán hermanos? ¿Quién es ella?_-esa eran una de las tantas preguntas que cruzaban por su mente.

Una sonrisa seductora se formo en sus perfectos labios, al parecer acababa de encontrar el motivo perfecto para ir ala mansión hyuga a visitar a su compañero.

A una gran velocidad se retiro de aquel lugar mientras seguía el pequeño rastro de chacra que el había dejado, con algo de impaciencia se empezó a caminar, pero algo no andaba bien el chacra se dirigía a al jardín de los cerezos, intrigado se dirigió hacia ahí, al cabo de un rato había llegado y empezó a caminar lentamente ya que presentía que estaba a punto de encontrar algo interesante pero no estaba preparado para la siguiente imagen.

_-Su colega estaba cargando en brazos a esa niña mientras, esta le pedía que la bajase, pero este solo empezaba a dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían, luego de un rato esa niña logro bajarse e intento correr para esconderse pero ko la atrapo rápidamente mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo mientras el se situaba encima de ella, para luego empezar hacerle cosquillas, ignorando los reproches de ella la cual en vano intentaba escapar._

_!ko hay ya bas..basta por favor..cos..cosquillas no..hay! Reprocho hinata en un intento de controlar sus risas._

_¡Nunca!- exclamo divertido el hyuga_

Luego de permanecer así largo rato ambos se separaron para marcharse sin darse cuenta de que habían estado siendo observados todo ese tiempo.

En medio de los árboles estaba ytachi intentando calmar la repentina oleada de celos que se apodero de el, pero le fue inútil aquel hyuga sin duda tenia un fuerte lazo de amistad con esa pequeña, y lo peor aun no sabia su nombre, al parecer lo tendría que averiguar por sus propios medio. Y con esos pensamientos se marcho esperando conseguir su nuevo propósito

CONTINUUARA…..

…..QUIERO MIS REVIEWS…

SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS NO ME CULPEN SI EN DIARIO SALE

YTACHI UCHIHA FUE VIOLADO SE BUSCA ALA RESPONSABLE jijjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

.


	9. INTUICIONES

**Hola a todos antes que nada quiero dar gracias por su apoyo y quiero pedir perdón por la demora, recién mi salud esta mejorando.**

**NOTA MAVADA CREI QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO PERDONNNNNN**

**Sin más disfruten este episodio y chauuuuuuuuu**

* * *

**Mercado** central de Konoha la gente se mezclaba como avalanchas, ricos y pobres no hacían distinciones a la hora de comprar sus alimentos, el festival de otoño invierno empezaría esa misma noche la alegría reinaba en todos los rincones, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los aldeanos podían respirar con tranquilidad al saber que la nueva alianza shinobi se había formado, Ko Hyuga podía sentir la felicidad inundar su ser por fin las naciones antes enemigas se aliaban por la paz que durante tiempo su había soñado tener, a medida que pasaban las horas el realizaba su trabajo con gran rapidez hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y entonces se presento un gran problema se había olvidado traer su almuerzo y su billetera se había quedado en casa, un tic nerviosos acompañado de lagrimas se apodero de el al sentir a su estomago reclamar por comida, sin poder evitarlo empezó a hacer un puchero, hasta que una suave vocecilla sonó a sus espaldas Ko casi salta del susto pero se tranquilizo al reconocer el origen de aquella dulce voz, velozmente se dio la vuelta y como lo supuso ella estaba ahí hermosamente sonrojada, su corazones derritió al verla ahí, una sonrisa perversa se formo en sus perfectos labios al momento que se acercaba a ella y le brindaba un suave y sensual beso en su mejilla logrando su objetivo, ahora su Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate y esa reacción provoco que el sonriera con eficiencia al saberse causante de las reacciones de ella.

**Hinata- Sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? O es que acaso usted me ha extrañado**-soltó mordazmente el Hyuga.

**K-o-o te traje el al almuerzo espero que te guste**- fue la tímida respuesta de la pequeña Hinata.

**Arigato Hinata Sama de seguro esta delicioso….perooo?**

**¿Pero que?** -Inquirió intrigada.

Pero no creo que haya algo mas delicioso que probar sus labios mi Hinata Sama- susurro sensualmente el joven mientras tomaba el rostro de ella y le brindaba un tierno y fugaz beso en sus labios, asegurándose primeramente de que nadie los viera, al final Ko se separo y Hinata se despidió de el, Ko volvió a su asiento con el paquete que su amada le había traído y empezó a desatarlo su corazón se acelero al ver las delicias que había ahí sin exagerar parecía un banquete real: Dangos, arroz blanco acompañado de salmón ahumado y lo mejor pastelillos de chocolate cubiertos con una fina capa de nueces y coco, el exquisito olor de la comida se espacio por todo la oficina llamando la atención de todos los Shinobis que estaban ahí que sin dudarlo empezaron a olfatear para detectar el origen del olor hasta que lo hallaron ahí en el rincón su colega Hyuga comía felizmente, todos se miraron entre si y se acercaron cuidadosamente hasta que estuvieron a sus espaldas.

**¿Necesitan algo?-** Pregunto en un tono sospechoso al sentir que era rodeado.

**¿De donde sacaste ese almuerzo?**

**¡Que te importa!-** Soltó ferozmente al darse cuenta que estos miraban su almuerzo con ojos golosos, por instinto Ko se abalanzo sobre su comida en señal de protección, mientras su mirada decía "aléjense de mi comida" esta mirada fue lo suficientemente letal para alejarlos, sin sentir remordimientos al ver a sus camaradas llorar.

En menos de una hora Ko ya había terminado su almuerzo y estaba más que satisfecho y con mas ganas que antes empezó nuevamente su labor y asi las horas pasaban y pasaban hasta que ya la noche al fin había llegado, rápidamente acomodo sus cosas y se retiro ignorando las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. En medio de su caminata no dejaba de pensar en su Hinata le fascinaba verla sonrojada y a un más sentirse dueño de aquellos labios, en menos de media hora ya estaba en su habitación recordando el beso de esta mañana, sin quererlo empezó a quedarse dormido y en medio de sus sueños se vio a el mismo poseer a su Hinata con toda la pasión que tanto tiempo venia guardando, al día siguiente despertó malhumorado al darse cuenta que aquello solo había sido un sueño que por desgracias tuvo que llevarlo a la ducha y quedarse ahí mas de una hora hasta que su deseo se calmo, cuando salio su rostro reflejaba su molestia, pobre de quien estuviese en su camino seria el primero en sufrir su furia, pero esta desapareció al encontrase con su capitán en la entrada del jardín esperándolo intrigado por su presencia le pregunto si había pasado algo este solo lo miro y le entrego un papel, Ko aun no entendía nada pero su sorpresa fue mayor al dar la vuelta al papel y darse cuenta de que trataba de la fotografía que tan desesperadamente había buscado, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo a más no poder ignorando que su superior había arqueado su ceja ante su reacción, pasado los segundos Ko regreso a su color normal y con mucho disimulo le pregunto como hallo esa fotografía, Itachi solo le comento que la encontró el día que le dejo el informe, una gotita estilo anime apareció en la frente de Itachi al ver que su subordinado volvía a sonrojarse hasta quedar como un tomate y caer desmayado en medio de las flores.

Itachi estaba punto de ayudarlo cuando una pequeña muy hermosa salía de en medio de los pasillos llamando al inconciente y ahora que la veía más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era Hinata Hyuga hija de Hiashi Hyuga, Itachi volteo a Ko de una sola patada cerca de una pequeña fosa para que nadie lo viera y con una de sus típicas sonrisas se acerco a esta y le comento que Ko ya se había ido, Hinata solo lo miro y por cortesía agradeció mientras le dedicaba una reverencia en señal de respeto el Uchiha quedo asombrado al ver que esta no se le lanzaba encima y aun más no lo miraba con ojitos lujuriosos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Hinata se despedía pero el la detuvo mientras se ofrecía a ayudarle a entrenar, Hinata se lo agradeció pero dijo que no y con eso se marcho con rumbo desconocido, al final Itachi quedo con el orgullo pisoteado y con un aura negra de depresión. ¿Quién se seria esa chiquita para rechazarlo? Un pensamiento perverso cruzo su mete al saber que al fin después de tanto tiempo encontraba una presa difícil de atrapar. Con esos pensamientos se marcho dejando al pobre Hyuga tendido en la fosa mientras era atacado por las hormigas rojas que pensaban que era un enemigo al destruir su colonia.

Mientras Ko era cruelmente picado por las hormigas, Hinata ya estaba entrenando con su maestro, ambos mostraban sus mejores técnicas hasta que algo salio mal Hiro lanzo varios kunais hacia Hinata pero a ella no le dio tiempo de esquivarlos y por puro reflejo solo los miro fijamente haciendo que estos se detuvieran en el aire a un milímetro de su rostro, Hiro quedo sorprendido al igual que Hinata pues era la primera vez que hacia algo así pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la hizo caer al igual que las armas, Hiro corrió hacia ella mientras la sujetaba eh intentaba ayudarla, pero Hinata empezó a gritar de dolor hasta caer inconciente en los brazos de su maestro, este la tomo en brazos mientras la llevaba la hospital ignorando como la aldea era sumida entre las sombras debido al eclipse que sucedía ese instante. Pues la luna cubría rápidamente al sol dejando a la tierra ser consumida por la oscuridad, por primera vez en la historia de Konoha un eclipse estaba siendo presenciado y dejando en claro que los seres humanos son tan pequeños comparados con el mundo.

En medio de toda la multitud que veía aquel fenómeno natural las horas pasaron y Hiro estaba en un cuarto de hospital observando a su alumna descansar, su corazón aun latía rápidamente debido a los nervios, los doctores aun no encontraban el origen del desmayo pero sugirieron tenerla bajo observación durante unos días, Hiro dejo escapar un desaire al pensar que pudo haber perdido a su alumna, pero a un en medio de todo una gran duda no lo dejaba en paz cada día que pasaba estaba seguro de que Hinata era su hija se parecían demasiado y además aquella habilidad de mover los objetos con la mente el era el único en toda la nación del fuego que la poseía, pero tal vez no y aquello era lo que lo atormentaba pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabia que el era su padre, después de todo el tuvo un romance secreto con Sayo antes de que ella se casara por la fuerza con el mal nacido de Hiashi Hyuga. Pero eso solo seria comprobado con una prueba de ADN y apenas Hinata se recuperara le contaría verdad y se la llevaría consigo para alejarla de los maltratos del líder del clan.

**Continuara…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A :**

**EYES GREY SAMA**

**MARE 14**

**AXTER**

**KASAI SHINJU**


	10. Peligros y Verdades Sobre Hinata

Poco a poco Hinata empezó abrir sus ojos, la luz que traspasaba las ventanas llego de frente a su rostro obligándola a cerrarlos nuevamente y darse la vuelta enroscándose en las sabanas a modo de escudo.

**Hinata despierta**-escucho una voz cargada de ternura y amor.

**Cinco minutos má**s-contesto ella mientras volvía a quedarse dormida, pero al cabo de un rato despertó al sentir que una mano acariciaba sus cabellos y mejillas, curiosamente se sentía muy cómoda aquella mano era muy cálida y le trasmitía una paz nunca antes sentida y llena de curiosidad por saber quién era abrió sus ojos dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos blancos, que ahora lucían lleno de luz.

**Hiro-Semsei-** musito alegremente y a la vez sorprendida por la presencia de su mentor.

**¿Estás bien?-** fue lo único que se escucho en esa amplia habitación.

**-Hai ¿Qué paso?**-contesto ella mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama con ayuda de Hiro que ahora lucia un poco preocupado.-**Te desmayaste y te traje al hospital**- contesto mientras abrazaba a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, al momento que ella abría los ojos sorprendida por la acción de este, pero la calidez y la dulzura que el emitía hicieron que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro mientras se daba cuenta de que el traía la misma ropa del día anterior. Entonces supo que había pasado la noche entera a su lado cuidándola. dichosa iba darle las gracias pero una enfermera ingreso avisándole que tendría una prueba de resonancia magnética en diez minutos, Hinata solo reacciono separándose de su maestro mientras lo miraba fijamente, Hiro solo leyó sus pensamientos y antes de que formulara su pregunta le dijo: es para descartar cualquier sospecha.

Hinata solo lo miro sorprendida lo único que atino a hacer fue a levantarse y dirigirse donde la enfermera le indicaba.

En cinco minutos ella estaba tendida en una camilla con unas sondas conectadas en su frente en los costados de su cabeza y una encima de su corazón, y el ruido de las maquinas la chocar indicaban que el examen iba a empezar, poco a poco la camilla fue adentrándose en una enorme cúpula de hierro cubierto con capaz de vidrio, poco a poco las luces de aquel lugar empezaron a encenderse y ahora ella estaba siendo escaneada, su composición ósea se apreciaba en las pantallas de resonancia, Tsunade que acaba de llegar examino fijamente el área del cerebro rogando porque sus sospechas no fueran validas, pues empezar una lucha contra un tumor cerebral a la edad de Hinata solo daba un cuarenta por ciento de sobrevivencia eso contando con las secuelas de dicha terapia, cuando sus temores fueron descartados, el segundo paso fue meter a Hinata en un transe a distancia Tsunade buscaba respuesta a los desmayos, tal vez eran tensiones en relación a misiones, encontró recuerdos de ella y su madre, vio a Hiashi golpeándola en el rostro por fallar en un entrenamiento, ese instante tubo que controlarse para salir a buscar al maldito por su acto cobardía contra la niña. Pero algo capto su atención una habilidad de telequinesis que jamás en su vida la había visto, solo había escuchado rumores de ese tipo de habilidades pero jamás había tenido el privilegio de presenciarlos, poco a poco fue llegando a otros rincones de su memoria y se topo con la imagen de un muchacho de la edad de Hinata agonizando en una camilla y ella a su lado, una enorme opresión lleno el corazón de la mujer pues acaba de reconocer al niño era Samirt cuya lucha contra el cáncer fue incansable, pero cuyo resultado fue doloroso para ella, Tsunade rompió la técnica y luego de diez minutos trasladaron a Hinata a su habitación mientras que Tsunade recomendaba a Hiro a ir a descansar, este de mala gana acepto para luego hacer un berrinche obteniendo por resultado un puñetazo al estilo Leydi Tsunade, y una vez el hombre estuvo en su casa descanso hasta ya entrada la noche, claro que apenas despertó salió corriendo al hospital, pero apenas ingreso al pasillo que conducía al cuarto de su alumna sintió una extraña energía, su piel se erizo al sentir la sed de sangre y poder, rápidamente corrió hacia donde Hinata y su corazón dio un vuelco de tranquilidad cuando la vio descansar en la camilla, pero esa energía estaba presente y aun más no tenía que ser adivino para saber que alguien estuvo aquí, con cuidado se acerco a ella mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo alerto y antes de que el extraño se moviera Hiro lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, las mejillas de Hiro no podían estar más rojas que un tomate el extraño resulto ser el chico que le gustaba a Hinata, con los nervios a flor de punta lo soltó y se disculpo obteniendo por respuesta que el muchacho lo mirara con enfado mientras le decía el porqué lo agredía de esa manera.

**Hiro solo se rasco la cabeza al momento que se disculpaba con una risilla nerviosa muy parecida a la de Hinata eso tranquilizo a Ko, curiosamente Ko deseaba vengarse de su agresor y la idea más perversa cruzo su mente con una mirada llena de malicia se acerco a Hinata mientras tomaba el rostro de ella con sus manos y le brindaba un beso muy apasionado ocasionando que esta despertara y lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos y con un enorme sonrojo adueñándose de su rostro.**

**-Buenas noches mi bella flor de Liz**- susurro sensualmente el muchacho en el oído de la pobre niña que ya había sobrepasado todos los sonrojos en la historia de la humanidad.

Y mientras Ko seducía a Hinata, Hiro estaba que echaba Humo por la cabeza por el descaro del muchacho con ¡ SU **HIJA!, TENIA UNAS GANAS DE DARLE UNA PALIZA,** pero sabía que tenía que controlarse él no haría nada que lastimara a su pequeña, pero como todo padre salió al estilo anime cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lo que llamo la atención de Hinata y Ko, pero este ultimo aprovecho la situación y le brindo otro beso solo que estaba vez iba cargado de amor y dulzura, los labios de ambos se movían tímidamente al comienzo al comienzo pero luego la intensidad iba subiendo al punto que el aire iba siendo más necesitado que nunca, Ko se separo un ligero instante para verla fijamente adoraba verla así de agitada y sonrojada, **¡DIOS! ¡PARECIA UN ANGEL CAMINANDO ENTRE SIMPLES HUMANOS!**. El estuvo muy tentado a besarla nuevamente pero el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo alertaron supuso que era el maestro de su amada y al parecer su intuición no le fallaba, pues este ingreso con una mirada que decía, **¡ ALEJATE DE ELLA !**, pero él prefirió ignorarlo y seguir ahí, Hiro se acerco a Hinata le ofreció un vaso lleno de helado de vainilla con chispas de nuez y chocolates que ella devoro con alegría pero Ko estaba muy nervioso se le había olvidado avisar al adulto que a Hinata se le subía el azúcar de manera peligrosa, y las consecuencias estaban a punto de suceder Hinata empezó a mirarlos de manera divertida, mientras salía corriendo por la ventana mientras decía: **alcáncenme si pueden.**

**Los dos salieron tras ella intentando atraparla, pero esta era muy escurridiza, habían pasado dos horas y nada Hinata no se dejaba atrapar, y en medio de la diversión que Hinata estaba sintiendo se alejo bastante y antes de que ella volviera saltar vio a un extraño con una gorra en la cabeza y una gabardina negra frente a ella, la gorra no dejaba ver el rostro del sujeto su rostro pero cuando este se movió hacia ella dejo ver una imagen tras de él que arranco un grito de terror femenino. Al escuchar el grito Hiro y Ko gritaron su nombre al mismo dándole inconscientemente la oportunidad de alertar y huir al asesino. El joven Hyuga activo su linaje sanguíneo y en solo unos segundos la encontró rápidamente, ambos llegaron y vieron a Hinata tendida en el suelo inconsciente mientras que el Hyuga quedaba congelado de la impresión y Hiro corría hacia su hija. Ahí incrustado en un árbol con estacas de madera en los brazos y piernas y abdomen estaba Yukio Uchiha con la mitad de la cabeza cortada en el área del cerebro dejando a la vista la masa encefálica , aquella era una imagen horrorosa, Hinata despertó a los minutos y empezó a sollozar jamás en su vida había visto tanta crueldad. Una enorme duda cruzo por la mente de los tres, ¿quién haría tal atrocidad? Pero quien sea quien fuera debía ser muy poderoso ya que Sosome Uchiha era conocido como uno de los ocho Sannin de Konoha.**

Pero lo que no paso desapercibido por Hiro fue que esa extraña esencia que había percibido en el hospital era la misma que se apreciaba en este lugar y en su corazón sabía que Hinata corría peligro. Un peligro del cual el tal vez no pudiera defenderla.

**-Hay que avisar al Hokage**- fue lo único que dijo Hiro mientras miraba fijamente a Ko este asintió para luego desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Hinata que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio le pidió al mayor volver al hospital, este acepto instantáneamente.

Los cazadores Ambus no tardaron en aparecer y recoger el cadáver, el clan Uchiha acaba de enterarse de que habían perdido a uno de sus miembros más valiosos, pero un Uchiha cruel sembró la teoría de que era demasiada casualidad de que dos Hyugas y un errante hubieran estado en el lugar del hecho, inmediatamente varios Uchihas más le siguieron la corriente y pedían condena de muerte para los tres, claro que Itachi al enterarse que Hyugas eran salió a defenderlos pues él sabía que Ko tanto como Hinata no tenían ningún problema con nadie del clan.

-**Lo que dice Saíto-san no tiene fundamentos, Ko Hyuga es conocido mío ya que soy su superior, el no tiene ningún acercamiento con esta familia a excepción a mí. Y dudo mucho que la señorita Hinata haya tramado algo pues según se, ella no desea ningún enfrentamiento con nuestra familia, y el caso del errante como dice usted, seria a él quien deberían investigar ya que es muy sospechoso que apenas este señor llegara haya ocurrido un asesinato- y una vez más el joven Itachi acaba de dar en el clavo, claro que al él no le importaba la muerte de Somome mas bien daba las gracias ya que el maldito era un completo bastardo.**

Y mientras los cazadores Ambus se ponían de acuerdo. Hinata descansaba en brazos de su semsei el cual estaba alerta. Ese instante Tsunade ingresaba con un semblante por demás serio.

**-Ya se lo dijiste Hiro.**

**-¿De qué habla Tsunade-San?- se hizo el desentendido el hombre.**

**-No nos hagamos los tontos, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.**

**-No sé de qué habla y con todo el respeto retírese, Hinata necesita descansar ah tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes.**

**-No me iré hasta que lo escuche de tu propia boca.**

**-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERA QUE LE DIGA?**

**-NO SEAS SINICO ¡ HINATA ES TU HIJA ME CREES ESTÚPIDA!**

Esas palabras llenaron de pánico a Hiro mientras tapaba los oídos de Hinata en temor a que ella despertara. Esa acción no paso desapercibida por la nieta del primer Hokage que decidió difuminar las dudas de este.

**-No despertara esta sedada.**

**-¡ VALLASE !**

**- NO PRIMERO ME DIRÁS POR QUE DEJASTE A TU HIJA A MERCED DEL CLAN HYUGA.**

**-USTED ESTA ERRADA YO NO SABIA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ELLA HASTA HACE UNOS ****DÍAS**.-grito ofuscado y dolido acaba de venderse y la sonrisa altanera de la mujer se lo decía.

**-Acabas de admitir que eres su padre. Ahora explícame todo necesito saber y no mientas porque te ira mal.**

**-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?**

**-Tengo mis razones ahora habla.**

**-Está bien pero júreme por la memoria de los que más quiere que no dirá nada hasta que el momento preciso llegue.**

**-Lo prometo por la memoria de mi hermano menor Noa.**

**-Hace casi doce años yo vine a esta aldea en busca de trabajo curiosamente fui contratado en la casa Hyuga como jardinero estuve ahí por muchos meses, la paga era buena pero la verdadera razón por la que me gustaba quedarme era porque conocía una muchacha llamada Sayo ella pertenecía a la rama principal del clan, al comienzo intente cortejarla pero siempre acaba desmayado en el suelo, ella solo se reía de mi diciendo que era muy tímido pero adorable, un día la invite a salir y ella y fue entonces que le confesé mi amor y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella admitió que yo le gustaba y así decidimos empezar una relación en secreto, los primeros meses todo fue felicidad hasta que la noticia de que ella debía casarse con el futuro heredero del clan Hyuga, ese día nos reunimos en el bosque y me hizo prometer que yo tomaría su pureza antes de Hiashi lo hiciera, temeroso acepte y así esperamos los días hasta que la fecha marcada llego, la celebración fue muy elegante, ella lucia muy hermosa vistiendo ese kimono nupcial, cuando todo termino ella estaba en su cuarto junto a él, esa noche Hiashi la tomaría como suya pero ella me comento que ya tenía todo planeado y llegado la hora puso un sedante muy poderoso en el frasco de agua que estaba al lado de la mesa de noche, el tomo dicha agua y quedo inconsciente, Sayo uso su habilidad de crear recuerdos falsos y creo imágenes de ambos haciendo eso**- esto ya lo dijo un poco apenado.

**Tiempo después nos reunimos en el jardín de los cerezos y ahí tome su pureza, fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, luego tuvimos que despedirnos ella volvió a su cuarto y se desnudo fingiendo que había pasado la noche con su esposo. Estuve cuatro meses sin saber de ella pues me enferme gravemente al punto que caí en coma. Cuando volví a la mansión Hyuga ella ya no era la misma, prácticamente se veía más hermosa que nunca su vientre se me decía que esperaba un nuevo ser, corrí hacia ella y le pedí que me lo digiera ella así lo hizo me dijo que no estaba segura pues al día cuando Hiashi despertó la obligo a estar con él nuevamente, a menos era lo que él creía, ella lloro en mi hombro y yo llore con ella me dolía verla así, ese instante jure que me la llevaría y ni siquiera le di oportunidad a contestar, esa noche me la llevaría, pero todo salió mal el ataque del Kyubi destruyo mis planes, cuando fui a buscarla la mansión estaba en ruinas había muchos cadáveres, y entonces la vi ella estaba tirada en el suelo con una enorme herida en el corazón, intente levantarla pero solo le hacía más daño, solo pude abrazarla mientras sujetaba su vientre y rota en llanto me dijo que me amaba y yo también se lo dije y poco a poco iba poniéndose fría, hasta que ella dejo de moverse revise sus signos vitales pero estos no se sentían, creí que había muerto fue por eso que me marche a lejos viviendo con este dolor toda mi vida.**

**Pero estos últimos meses algo me estaba llamando es por eso que volví yo ya yo no era un jardinero si no un Shinobi con deseos de buscar respuestas, fue entonces que me encontré con Minato y nos pusimos a conversar, el me dijo que su esposa había muerto le di mis condolencias, luego el me pregunto el por qué me había ido, yo le dije de la muerte de Sayo pero el solo me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas. Y fue entonces que me dijo que ella no había muerto si no que había sido salvada por unos ninjas médicos, ese instante no supe cómo reaccionar llore pues sentía que la había abandonado, angustiado pregunte por ella pero el me dijo que ella había muerto hace tiempo y que era madre de dos hermosas niñas, una que estaba por cumplir doce años y la otra siete. Entonces una duda cruzo por mi mente sería la primera mi hija, y el adivinando mis pensamientos me propuso ser el maestro de ella y su equipo, apenas la vi me recordó a su madre, y ahora más que nunca sé que es mi hija ella ah heredado mis habilidades.**

**-Te refieres a la telequinesis.**

**-Más que eso, primero se empieza con la telequinesis luego va evolucionando, yo solo eh llegado a cierto nivel, pero en la sangre de ella están trasmitidos todas las habilidades que mi familia ah demostrado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a manifestarse, pero estas habilidades o dones son armas de doble filo, es necesario tener fuerza de voluntad para controlarlas y que ellas no te controlen a ti. Tengo miedo de que todo se salga de control, y lo que más me preocupa es que estas cualidades ya no se transmiten de generación en generación, temo que a llegada de este eclipse signifique la llegada de personas con habilidades asombrosas.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver un simple eclipse en la evolución celular?**

**-Mucho hace décadas usted recordara que hubo un peligroso acercamiento de la luna hacia el sol, tal fue el acercamiento que ese instante se libero un onda expansiva que llego a la tierra, ¿Concuerda conmigo Tunade-San?**

**-Si**

**-Lo siguiente que paso fue que esa onda llego con diferentes intensidades, Japón recibió casi todo el impacto, la zona de Tokio donde mi familia residía presencio la llegada y ahí fue donde todo empezó, muchos empezaron a demostrar habilidades asombrosas como, con el tiempo decididos estudiar el origen de estas, lo cual nos llevo a descifrar que estos genes mutaron del choque de la onda con el ser vivo, pero también descubrimos que hay casos en los que los genes no eran compatibles con el cuerpo lo cual acaba en una muerte muy dolorosa. Aun seguimos buscando más respuestas incluso una cura, pero se necesita la sangre pura de una persona que allá nacido con ellas, Hinata es la elegida lo que me preocupa es si los poderes de mi hija tienen límites.**

Y mientras Hiro hablaba con Tsunade un muchacho del clan Hyuga acaba de escuchar todo sin poder creer lo que el hombre hablaba y antes de que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia se marcho con la mente en blanco.

* * *

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**¿Quien descubrió el secreto de hiro?**

**¿Quién es el asesino?**

**¿Merezco un rewiwes?**

**¿Algún día me dedicaran una historia?**

**Porque hago sufrir a hinata, ¿quieren que naruto salga en esta historia?**

**PIDAN QUE YO LOS COMPLACEreeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
